Long and Lost
by Oomaki-chan
Summary: As a child Kanda had a friend that was closer to him then his own family. But what happens if by fate the meet again. And is there something different about her? Or is it just... AU
1. Prologe

A door slammed open. Then a little boy with extremely dark blue hair stormed out. He turned around to scream something into the room he had just left, than he just marched off. As he walked he saw a shadow fallowing him along the wall. He turned around to see a little girl with short, dark red hair chasing after him. She ran into him and gave him a big hug.

"Yu-kun, what's wrong?" She asked with a sad looking face.

"I'm alright. Just a little mad I guess." The boy sighed.

"Why?" Asked the girl.

"You promise you won't cry when I tell you?" He asked her. She nodded. "Well, they told me that I'm gonna have to move to Europe."

"What! You can't go Yu-kun!" The little girl screamed, then giving the boy a tight hug.

"I'm sorry Haruka. But they told me I have to." The girl looked sad when he said that, so he patted her on the head and gave her a smile. Then the two walked into one of the side rooms.

Haruka, the little girl, ran into the room and jumped onto the bed. She flung a black stuffed bunny into the air, catching it, and falling back onto the bed. She then curled up on the bed and took a nap. The boy on the other hand, walked across the room and sat down at a desk. He pulled out some paper and a pen and started writing. A half hour later the door to the room burst open, startling both of the kids.

"So this is where you've been!" A huge man yelled. He grabbed at Haruka, but she screamed and ran behind the little boy. "Move over boy!"

"What do you want with Haruka?" The boy demanded.

"What do I want with her? I want to take her back and put her to work!" The man screamed.

"No. Haruka is staying here." The boy folded his arms.

"Look boy. I don't care if your daddy's my land lord. That girl is my property!"

"You sound like she's and object."

"Well she is. And boy you better hand her over." The man got really close.

"Kanda! Give him the girl!" They looked at the door to see a man with long jet black hair. He stood tall and dignified. The man who had stormed in earlier smirked.

"But father!" The little boy yelled.

"No buts! The girl belongs to him so hand her over!" The tall man yelled. The boy hesitated but stepped aside.

"I'm sorry Haruka." He muttered.

"It's ok Yu-kun. I know you tried." She slowly walked over to the man, who grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the room.

"Kanda how many times do I have to tell you to stop your fusses with the customers?" The man yelled.

"Come on father! That man hurts Haruka everyday! You know he's a stupid drunk!" Kanda, the boy, yelled. After this he got a smack across the face from his dad.

"Learn your place boy. I was gonna let you wait until the end of the school year, but now you have one week to pack your bags and move!"

"Father! Please just give me more time!" Kanda begged.

"No! This is final!" His father looked around the room. "Pick out what you want to keep, and what you don't. You get one week to prepare." With that the man left.

Kanda fell to his knees when the door slammed and tried to hold back his tears. Then he saw the black bunny doll that belonged to Haruka, lying on the floor. He picked it up and sat it on his bed. Then he went through his room to figure out what he wanted and what he didn't want.

The next day Kanda told Haruka that he was leaving in a week. She cried a little, but he told her that he would visit whenever he could, and he would also send some gifts. They spent the whole week visiting the places they loved to go to together, and packing Kanda's bags. Then finally the last day came. Kanda and Haruka sat on the swings in the park, enjoying their last hour together. They were doing their best to laugh as much as possible.

"Hey Yu-kun?" Haruka said, breaking the laughter.

"What is it?"

"How come I'm the only one who calls you by your first name?" She asked.

Kanda smirked a little. "That's because I'm only on a first name basis with the people I care about." Kanda said simply.

"What does that make me?" When Haruka asked this Kanda stopped swinging. Then he looked at her and smiled.

"My best friend." He stood up and pulled her up too. "We better get going. It's almost time for me to leave." He motioned for her to climb onto his back. Then he carried her all the way back to his house.

When they got there Kanda's dad already had everything ready to go. He rushed Kanda the second he saw him. As they were leaving Kanda stopped dead in his tracks. Then he turned and ran towards the house. He came out a couple minutes later, holding his hands behind his back. He walked up to Haruka and pulled her hands towards him. Then from behind his back, he pulled out the black bunny doll and placed it in her hands.

"It's yours. You need it more than I do." He gave her one last hug, than he left. He had to get out of there as soon as possible because he knew Haruka was crying, and he was about to cry. But when his father saw a glimpse of tears, he hit Kanda in the head.

"Don't cry. Don't show any weakness at all."

Kanda nodded. And took in the last looks of his home town before he was on the train, heading to England. When he got off the last train, there was a man holding a sign with Kanda's name written on it. Kanda walked over to the man and said a hello.

"You Kanda?" The man asked. Kanda nodded. "Come on. We're going to the Black Order."

Kanda knew what he was getting into. He knew what the Black Order was. That's why he didn't want to leave. But he put on a tough face and made himself unbreakable. On the way to the Order something caught his eye. He asked the man to stop. Kanda climbed out of the carriage and walked into one of the stores. He picked up a light yellow ribbon, with green polka-dots on it. He paid for it, and then climbed back into the carriage. When he got to the Order he took the tour, got his innocence checked and verified, the in his room he made a latter to send to Haruka. He put the ribbon inside the envelope, and then sent out the letter. It was the first, and last letter he would ever send back.


	2. Noobz

Several years later

"Hey there Kanda!" Lavi said approaching the grumpy teen.

"Tsk." Kanda sneered.

"So did you hear about the new exorcist we're supposed to get?" The red head said, ignoring the bad behavior.

"Look. I don't care about some other new comer that's only gonna get in my way." Kanda responded harshly.

"Hmmm… Well that's too bad. But I hear he's pretty young. So Komui asked said that we're gonna have to go to his office to meet him or something." Lavi scratched the back of his head with one hand.

"Could you just leave me alone?" Kanda said as he walked up to his room. Then he walked in and slammed the door behind him.

"I'll come get you when we're needed!" Lavi called through the door before walking away.

_Elsewhere in the Black Order_

"And this is the Cafeteria." Lenalee said showing around the new exorcist.

"What's with the giant pile in the corner?"

"Oh that's just Allen. You'll meet him later. He has a huge appetite but you'll get used to it." Lenalee said with a smile. "We just have to go get you're innocence checked. Then we'll continue from there."

"Y-yeah. Sure."

"Yo Kanda! Hurry up and get your butt down to Komui's office!" Lavi called, banging on the door.

"If you shut up I night consider going." Kanda said opening the door. He trudged his way to the office while Lavi was blabbing along behind him. When they got there the only other people in the room were Allen, Miranda, and Lenalee.

"Hey guys what's up?" Lavi said.

"Oh hey Lavi!" Allen called, giving the red head a high five.

"So where's the new kid?" Lavi asked.

"With my brother." Lenalee answered, coming up behind Allen.

"Sorry to keep you waiting everyone!" Komui said entering the room. "I just had our little newbie try on a couple of uniforms. Just wait a bit longer and our little exorcist will be here in a bit."

Kanda, Lavi, Allen and Miranda all squeezed onto the couch while Lenalee sat on Komui's desk. They waited for a while before hearing a tap on the door, followed by the squeak of the door.

"E-excuse me. Is this ok?" Said an unfamiliar voice from behind.

Everyone turned to look at the door. Standing in the door way was a girl with dark red hair going doing to her waist. Her eyes were green and big. Her uniform had a skirt that went to just above her knees, and her top was another exorcist jacket, except it was styled in her own way with a hood like a sweat shirt, and the base was at her thighs. Everyone was looking at her with wide eyes. She unzipped her coat and underneath was a white tee-shirt with a red magic circle on it.

"You look great! That fits really well!" Lenalee said running to the girl.

"Thanks!" The girl smiled.

"Lavi! Lavi are you still alive!" Allen started screaming.

"What's wrong?" Lenalee asked.

"S-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s" Was all that came out of Lavi's mouth.

"I think Lavi's broken!" Allen screamed.

"S-s-s-s-s-s-s-. St-st-st-st-st-st-!

"Lavi?" Everyone got closer to the red head.

"Is he ok?" The new girl asked.

"I'm not sure." Allen said.

"St-st-st-st-st-st-st-st-!" Suddenly Lavi stopped and took a deep breath. Everyone leaned in to hear what the boy was about to say. "St-….. STRRIIIIIIIIIKEEEEE!" Everyone around him sighed, the girl just looked confused. Then Lavi shot up. "Oh my god! She's perfect! Her height, her figure! Look at her hair!" Lavi circled around her. "Yeah she's a little young but I mean that can be over loo-"

Lenalee then hit him on the head with her clip board. "Stop harassing the girl!"

"Any ways, I haven't really introduced myself yet. My name is Allen. Allen Walker." Allen reached out his hand.

"Oh hello." The girl took his hand and shook it. "My name is-"

Suddenly Kanda shot up and stared at the girl. Everyone slightly jumped at the action, so no one moved and inch. Kanda looked the girl over. The girl took a step back. The second she did, her sleeve moved just the slightest bit, revealing a ribbon that was tied around her wrist. Kanda grabbed her wrist and pulled it up. Then he pulled down her sleeve a bit more, revealing a yellow ribbon with blue polka-dots.

"Where did you get this?" Kanda asked.

"A-a-a friend gave it to me." The girl trembled a bit. But no one risked stopping Kanda.

"Then are you-" Kanda dropped her arm and then let go of the question. He started to head out of the room. But the girl was staring at him.

"Yu-chan?" She finally said. Kanda stopped in his tracks. He turned to look at her, his eyes wide with shock. Then the girl smiled. "It is you! Yu-chan!" She launched herself at him, holding on to him in a huge hug.

"Haruka?" Kanda asked the girl.

She stared up at Kanda and smiled. "Yep. It's me!"


	3. Stuff & Food

For the rest of the day Haruka fallowed around Kanda like she was some sort of lost puppy. She tended to cling onto him at times. When she did that Kanda would just push her away and she wouldn't care even the slightest bit. They got a lot of stares as they walked. And Kanda could hear people whispering about how amazing it is that Kanda hadn't lashed out at the girl yet.

It was decided that Kanda would show her to her room. This was mostly because Haruka didn't really want to go with anyone else. When they finally made it to her room her bags, or bag, was already inside. Haruka ran in pulling Kanda with her. She circled around looking at everything. Right now there wasn't even much in there. It was just some bare walls, a bed, a dresser and one window that couldn't even open. She was still excited.

"This room is much better then what I had back at that place!" She exclaimed as she ran to close the door.

Kanda remembered the small little closet that had she called her room. There was no room for her stuff. Only for a small little straw mat and pillow, and her thin blanket. She kept everything she owned in a box that she put in a hole in the floor, covered by that so called bed.

"Just unpack already." Kanda muttered.

Like he flipped a switch Haruka stopped in her tracks. Then walked over to her small bag. She opened it up and pulled out what was inside. One tee-shirt, a pair a shorts, a pair of pajama bottoms, two pairs of underwear, and a pair of old beat up sneakers. She put them in her dresser before going back to her bag and pulling out too more things. A rabbit doll and a picture. She put them on her bed and went to find a place to put her bag.

Kanda walked over to the bed and looked at the too items. It was the doll that he had given her before he left and a picture of the two together. The picture itself was nothing special. Kanda remembered a worker had taken randomly. They were sitting on the porch, Kanda had been practicing hitting a target with a wooden sword, while little Haruka watched. Kanda look mad in the picture, but Haruka was still as happy as could be.

"That's one of my favorite things." Haruka said from behind. Kanda turned around. He took one last look at the picture before handing it too her. "You know what Yu-chan? After you left that worker gave this to me. I made sure that the owner never found out about it. I didn't want him to take it." Kanda watched as Haruka's lowered her head, her hair fell to cover her face. The only thing Kanda saw was a small tear fall off her chin.

"Why are you crying?" He asked. Haruka looked up at this. "You're not gonna last that long here if you act like that. Besides, no one's gonna care if you have a single picture here." He walked over to her door and put his hand on the knob. "I'm going to get food. Do what you want."

Haruka whipped her face with her sleeve and smiled. Then she put the picture back on the bed before running after Kanda. She half skipped half walked the whole way down to cafeteria. She was right next to Kanda. He could feel the stares of the people around him. And he knew what they were thinking. 'How could someone smile like that when next to Kanda?' But he ignored it and kept going.

Haruka was excited for her first meal at the Order, and her first meal she got to have with Kanda in a while. Jerry definitely scared her at first. She didn't really understand what he went when he said she could have whatever she wanted.

"Um…..I don't really know. What about…..Miso Ramen?" Haruka said nervously, as if what she ordered would make everyone judge her.

"Of course." Jerry said. "Whatever you want."

After her scare from ordering food, she waited with Kanda for her ramen and his usual soba noodles. Once they got everything they found an empty table in the huge hall and sat down. Kanda started eating. He took one quick glance at the girl and was a bit surprised at what he found. The scarlet haired girl sat on the bench with a bowl of steaming ramen in front of her. But instead of eating he sat there with her hands folded together in front of her, praying. Kanda could tell that there were people staring at her in surprise as well. Even though the Order was based on the innocence which is a gift from god, most of the people are not very religious. And almost no one ever prays before eating.

Right when she was done, Haruka picked up her chopsticks and began to eat. Her face was one of the happiest in the whole room. It accrued to Kanda that this might be the best meal she's ever had. He soon realized that he was getting too far into things and went back to nonchalantly eating his dinner.

Once they were finished Kanda walked Haruka back to her room to make sure that she didn't get lost. Also she refused to go on her own. She went inside and ran to get her pajama bottoms. She pulled off her exorcist coat and skirt, and put on the sleep wear. She kept the tee on though. Then she went over to the bed and fixed herself under the blankets.

"I never knew a bed could be this soft." She giggled before stretching once, and falling asleep.

Kanda turned off the light and closed the door. Then went to his room. On his way he passed by Lenalee.

"Hey there Kanda. Did you have a nice time with Haruka?" Lenalee asked.

"Tsk." Kanda walked off and went to his room. He closed the door and let out a small sigh. "That girl is gonna ruin my reputation."


	4. Taining

"Ok then Haruka. It's time for your first day of training." Komui said, sipping from a cup of coffee. "Reever, you can take over from here." The chief began to try and walk away.

"Are you kidding me? You're not even going to watch?" Reever yelled.

"What are you thinking? Of course I'm going to watch. From that chair over there and at a very safe distance from any possible harm. However that's all I plan on doing. Maybe I'll cheer a bit though." With one more sip of his coffee, Komui went over to sit in the chair he had mentioned to Reever.

"God damn that man." Reever muttered under his breath. Then he turned to Haruka. The girl was sitting patiently on the ground, cross legged. She was wearing a light gray tee-shirt and black shorts instead of her uniform, which was folded neatly in a pile off to the side and out of the way. Her long red hair was tied back into a pony tail. She looked up at Reever, waiting for her instructions. "What we are going to do is a basic test to see how physically fit you are, see how well you can use you're innocence, and also to build up a training plan for you. Got it?" Reever explained and waited for a response. When Haruka gave him a nod he continued. "We're going to start with stamina and speed. Run as many laps as you can around the training room."

Haruka stood up and went over to a line that marked the starting point. She stretched her legs for a minute. "Ready!" She cheered.

"Begin when you want." Reever said." "I'll be counting the laps." A few seconds later Haruka took off.

"She's pretty fast." Allen stated. He was sitting along the side of the training area with Lenalee, Lavi, Krory, Kanda, and Bookman.

"You're right. To be honest I'm a bit surprised." Lenalee commented.

"If I remember, 4 laps is equivalent to a mile, right?" Krory asked the group.

"Yeah. I wonder how far she'll go." Allen answered the vampire boy. "I can tell you this much though. I'm sure she'll beat my record."

"It's not like you have a high record Allen. You're pretty darn slow." Lavi teased. He chuckled a bit to himself.

"That's harsh Lavi." Allen strained to hold back an insult.

"Come on guys." Lenalee jumped in. "We're supposed to be watching Haruka." Once that little argument had been stopped, Lenalee looked at Kanda. The blue haired exorcist was leaning back against a column. "How do you think she's doing Kanda?"

The tall exorcist looked over to the young red headed girl. The only reason he was even there was because he wanted to take a few hits at a practice dummy. But once Haruka saw him, he couldn't leave. "She can go faster." He said calmly.

"You think so?" Lenalee wondered about it.

After a while more Haruka stopped running. She had completed 23 laps at a constant run. She was breathing a bit heavy and she had small beads of sweat on her face. But other than that she looked fine. After catching her breath, she waited for her next instructions."

"That was good for a kid." Reever told her. "Now then, moving on. Next we're going to try upper body. After that we'll do coordination. Then a break for lunch."

Haruka agreed then happily went off to complete both of the tests. She had a little trouble with weight lifting. In the end she was only able to lift 60 lbs., which was barely more than half her body weight. However, coordination was a breeze. She had a near perfect score on a test that the science department guys had designed.

"How about we go get lunch together Haruka?" Lenalee asked when Haruka was done.

"Um…sure." Haruka replied. "That sounds great."

"Can we tag along?" Lavi butted in. "You know what they say. The more the merrier."

"Haha. What do you say Haruka?" Lenalee giggled.

"It sounds like it would be fine." She smiled. Then she ran over to Kanda and grabbed the sleeve of his jacket. "Can you come too Yu-chan?" She asked with a sparkle in her hazel eyes.

"Kanda looked down at the girl. "Tsk." He reluctantly got up from his spot and allowed Haruka to drag him to join the rest of the gang.

The group of exorcist all headed down to the cafeteria. Haruka still wasn't sure about what Jerry meant by 'you can have anything you want', so she made it a point to order something different every day. This time she happily sat at the table with several peanut butter and jelly sandwiches on a plate. She did her usual prayer before taking a large bite from the first sandwich.

"Lenalee, Allen, and Lavi were all leaning over a book that Lenalee had brought. They were all talking so easily about it, so Haruka assumed they had all read it before.

"What is that?" Haruka asked, jumping into the conversation.

"You mean the book?" It's just a funny story I brought back from a mission. "Lavi said matter of factly.

"Why don't you try it Haruka? I'm sure you'd like it." Lenalee smiled and handed the book to the younger girl. Haruka looked at the books cover before passing it back to Lenalee. "Not interested?" Lenalee asked.

Haruka shook her head." It's not that." She reassured. She didn't want Lenalee to be upset that she didn't try the book. "I can't read."

"WHAT?" All three of the exorcists screamed simultaneously.

"You're serious?" Allen asked, making sure they had all heard right.

"Yeah. I never learned." Haruka shrugged. "No one ever taught me, and I wasn't able to figure it out myself."

"So you can't read at all?" Lave asked. "Not even a little bit?"

"Well, not really." Haruka stated. "I know my name and Yu-chan's name. But that's it." Haruka began to feel uncomfortable because of all the stares. She tried to shrink back from them a bit.

"We'll have to teach you then." Lenalee said calmly. "You're going to need to know how to read in order to complete missions. But we can worry about that later." The green haired girl smiled and stood up. "Right now we need to get you back to that test."


	5. Innocence

"So what is this supposed to do?" Haruka asked Reever. He had attached several suction cups with wires coming out of them to both her face and her body. There was also a metal band around her upper arm that had a strange green light that blinked on and off. On top of that, she was forced to wear wires that were connected to her hands in a series of rings and bracelets. All of the wires eventually lead to a machine that was off to the side.

After she had finished her lunch, Haruka had been taken to a section of the training hall that was occupied by machines on one wall, while the rest of it was bare. At the other end of the narrow area was a row of fresh targets. Haruka had been immediately hooked up to the machinery.

"It's to measure the amount of energy you put out at well as checkup of your vital organs while we test out your innocence." Reever replied. He began to turn on the machines one by one. Flicking several switches and pressing buttons.

"What exactly is Haruka's innocence anyways?" Lavi asked out of the blue. "I mean, none of us have ever been attached to these before."

"Let's just say that Haruka is a unique type of parasite type." Komui said. He had yelled it across the large hall because his chair was still pretty far away from everyone else. "I don't quite know how to explain it."

"Parasite type?" Allen repeated the chief's words. "She doesn't have any weird deformities of anything though."

"Not all innocence users are the same Mr. Walker." Komui took a sip from his recently refilled coffee cup. "Take Krory for example. He has no visible deformities either, yet he's a parasite type as well."

"I guess that's true." The white haired boy shrugged. "Still, none of us have ever been hooked up to something like that."

"That's because we've all been trained since we were little." Lenalee butted in. "Haruka was just rushed here, so we don't actually know much about her abilities."

"She's just a kid though. How much do we need to test her?" Lavi was lying down on his back with his arms folded under his head when he joined in the conversation.

"You'd be surprised." Komui said before taking a gulp of barely hot coffee.

"Ok then Haruka." Reever called from behind his post, standing by the machine. "We're all set up now. So I'll just instruct you from here."

"Got it!" Haruka called back. She yelled it louder than what was most likely necessary due to the head phones she had put on. She was able to hear Reever threw the microphone he spoke threw, but she couldn't tell how loud her own voice was.

"Alright then. First, do you see the target at the end of the hall? Turn towards it." Reever waited for Haruka to face the direction of the target. It was a simple circular target at the end of the long training hall, close to being against the wall. "Now, when you're ready, and only when you're ready, fire as close to the center of the target as you can."

"Okay!" The red haired girl took a deep breath. Then she closed her eyes and brought her left hand up to her right eye. She muttered a few words under her breath, then it began to seem as if her eyes were glowing a bright yellow. She then brought her hands together and formed a gun shaped with then. "Charge, 6%. 13%. 32%." She brought her hands out in front of her and aimed them at the target. They had a similar glow around them to the glow on her eye. "57%. 65%. 81%. 86%. 91%. 100% Charge. Charge complete." She took another beep breath, concentrating on her target. "Ready. Aim. Fire!" With that a bright yellow-orange beam shot out of her figure tips. There was an explosion in the direction of the target. When the light faded, everyone in the room looked over to see that the target had been blown away and into pieces. Haruka herself was even pushed several feet back, as evident by the black skid marks on the floor. Her form, which used to be very straightened out, was now very crooked. Her arms and legs were bent as if to absorb the shock of the blast. Her hair was a complete mess and most of it hung over her eyes. After brushing her long red locks out of her eyes she straightened herself out and look in the direction of the now burned up target. "Heh heh. Oops."

When she looked in the direction of her fellow exorcists she saw their mouths practically hanging to the floor. Their stares made her feel extremely nervous. Haruka playing with her hair and looking towards her feet in order to avoid meeting their gazes. The awkwardness she felt only faded when Reever came out from behind the machinery.

"We'll analyze the results in a bit." He said. "For now why don't you go and rest. You did a great job." Reever then instructed some of the lab workers to remove the wires and straps that were attached to Haruka, who stood patiently, waiting to be released.

When she was finally done, she half skipped over to where the other exorcists were. After climbing up onto the platform, she crawled her way over to Kanda. "Did you see me Yu-chan!"

The young male let out a sigh before pushing himself up and off of the ground. After standing he muttered something inaudibly under his breath before turning and walking away. Haruka's face lit up with a large grin before she scrambled to her own feet and ran to catch up with the older boy whom she idolized. She quickly caught up and began to once again half skip, half walk beside Kanda.


End file.
